Love on a Roller Coaster
by M.j's place
Summary: What happens when CM Punk finds love and on a roller coaster? Written for XxMiickieXx. SLASH One Shot...


**Love on a roller coaster...**

"You want me to do what fella!?" an Irish accented voice exclaimed with his eyes wide in fear. A slap was felt to a broad shoulder and he was pushed forward to an ominous looking yellow suspended roller coaster.

"Ah come on man? The mighty Sheamus, 'The Celtic Warrior' afraid of a little roller coaster?" Phillip Brooks chuckled as he slapped his friend's large arm.

The red-headed Irishman turned around and looked at the tattooed man.

"I'm not afraid of a coaster fella. Just don't like them is all." Sheamus declared with a lump growing in his throat. He and Phil were standing in a crowded line to get on the big yellow monster of a coaster named The Gauntlet.

Phil smiled and looked around at his surroundings. Some of the WWE superstars had a week off from their hectic schedules and a few of them were taking advantage of their much deserved time off.

At this moment some of the wrestlers were in Hot Springs, Arkansas at an amusement park named, Magic springs.

It had been Cm Punk's idea to go have fun at the park and he was very excited to be there. He had been feeling down lately and needed the pick me up badly.

Phil was a lonely man and he longed for love, a powerful connection to another human being, a man.

Taking a gathering of his friends to the amusement park was his way of making him forget just how alone he really was.

"Right, well if you're not going to ride The Gauntlet then how about the baby coaster? Let me see, what's it called...ummmm...DAMN SHEA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Phil gasped as he fell back into the person behind him.

He yelled when Sheamus punched Punk in his arm back, only harder than Phil had him. The hit had him stumbling backward. Punk turned to see who or what it was that he had bumped into.

Everything around Punk stopped as his vision took in a form before him. "I I am s-s-sorry." Punk stated.

Standing in front of him was a man not much shorter than he was, The man was wearing all black and had a leather vest on, leather fingerless gloves matched his leather vest. Punk loved the faux hawk the man had, It was blond on top and the rest of his hair was short and black. Punk felt that he knew the man, just not sure from where and everything around him was just happening so fast.

"Alright kids, you getting on or not?" Randy complained. He looked at the man beside him. "I think they are chicken daddy." Evan giggled at the frightened display that Sheamus had showed. He actually looked paler than normal.

Randy leaned in and kissed his boy on the lips. "Yes doll I think that the Great White is looking a little pale." Randy chuckled in agreement. "I'm not chicken fella." Sheamus leered over at the shorter man.

Evan curled his body into Randy's as if he was frightened, Randy wrapped his arms around him in a protective cocoon. "Quit scaring my boy Sheamus." Randy barked.

The line moved as the red train of cars loaded up once more. It took only seconds for the train to go around the suspended track and soon it would be do or don't for the red-head and the tattooed man who was currently staring at the hottest man he had ever laid eyes on.

The connection that Punk felt to the man before him was electric. "Umm it's alright, no harm done." the man with the faux hawk replied.

"Times up Punk let's go. Get in the damn car." Randy barked. Randy and Evan were in line to get into the front cars ahead of Punk and Sheamus.

Punk kept his eyes locked to the man before him as he backed up to the platform and went over to the red seat. He knew he knew the man, but from where?

"Now Sheamus. You too, That is for upsetting my Evan. Get on the damn ride." Randy ordered. With the tone in Randy's voice they knew not to argue. Both men knew not to fuck with Randy when he was in full on 'protective Daddy mode'.

Silently Sheamus climbed aboard and so did Punk, Punk failed to notice Sheamus looking a little green. Sheamus was a big bad wrestler and he wasn't about to tell the other fellas he was afraid of the yellow monster that he was about to be strapped down to.

The black safety belts were brought down and locked into place securing the men tightly to the ride of their lives. Phil's eyes glued to the man with the faux hawk. "What's your name!" Phil shouted.

The coaster pulled away before the man could give his name. Punk frowned, he wanted to know the man who sped up his heart faster than the coaster ever could. He kept his eyes glued to the man until he faded from his sight.

The train car pulled up the hill at an achingly slow speed but finally descended the dip and was underway. Through the inverted loops and dips and screams, the train went around the track. A feel of euphoria filled the passengers as their feet dangled with the track over head. When the g-forces hit the feel was like flying.

The coaster cars could not go fast enough around the track for Punk though, all he wanted was to get off the ride and find the man of his dreams. He had never felt the connection to any man before and he had met _Thousands_.

Sheamus screamed his warning to the man strapped beside him. Sadly before the words reached Phil's ear the wetness and wretched smell did.

"Ah fuck man! Thats gross as hell" Phil exclaimed as the up-chuck covered his lower half and t-shirt.

The train car finally came to a stop as Punk stopped screaming. Hearing the commotion Evan turned his head looking back, he laughed at Phil.

"Karma's a bitch right daddy?" Evan giggled. Randy took his boy's hand and squeezed it tight. "That's right baby boy it sure is." Randy replied and placed a kiss to Evan's cheek.

The train car pulled in and Punk climbed out on the other side. He looked for the man who had made his heart skip a bit.

Punk's heart fell for no man of his dreams were to be found. The man was just nowhere to be seen.

"I'm really...sorry Punky. Let's go get ya cleaned up fella." Sheamus said, the Irishman was embarrassed to have lost his breakfast on the ride.

Phil looked down and saw the mess that was all over him. "But if I leave I will never know who he is, or was." Phil stammered. He was saddened by the thought but knew he had no choice. Did he really want the man to see him with vomit covering his body.

"Whose he fella? You find a man on that hell of a beast?" Sheamus asked. Punk looked back to where that man had stood. "I thought I had." Punk said sadly.

"Hey Punk let's go to the shops and get you some clean clothes and maybe you will find him at another ride. Look around, the parks not really that big." Evan said hearing the sadness in his friend's voice.

Phil looked at the smaller man. Seeing the sweet concern on Evan's face he couldn't help but smile and feel that maybe Evan was right that he would find the man somewhere in the park. There were many attractions and thrill rides that could hold the man of his dreams...

~/~0~i~

"What in the hell is wrong?" Chris screamed as he punched Alex in the arm. "Huh? What the fuck was that for?" Alex exclaimed.

"What in the fuck do you mean...'What in the fuck was that for?' Dumb ass?" Chris showed his frustration with his hands flapping around in the wind.

Alex ran his fingers through his spiky blond and brown faux hawk. The poor man had no idea what his best friend was ranting about.

"Wha...damn man he was hot and I don't even know his name, but I feel like I have known him for a life time. I know him I just don't know from where." Alex said in confusion.

Chris looked at his friend as if he had just grew to heads. "Do you have a fever or some thing man? Here give me your forehead and let me check, can't have that smart brain of yours frying like an egg on me." Chris chuckled.

Alex slapped his friend on the back of his shoulder. "Funny Ha!Ha! Lets go to that new dress shop, I want to check out the new leather they have there." Alex suggested, still looking around for the man who stole his imagination..

~)~(~

Punk finished changing into the Hawaiian shirt. "This is hideous! Really they only carry Hawaiian shirts! Really?" Punk exclaimed as he pulled on the multi-colored material. "Really Punk, that's my line." Mike pouted.

Sheamus stood by laughing and rolled his eyes. "What the hells so funny? You're the reason I have to wear this thing." Punk barked. Sheamus just smiled and continued to laugh as he buttoned up his own shirt.

"Damn give us beards and were the Wyatt family." Sheamus began cracking up. "Daddy I'm bored and hungry, can we grab a burger and then hit the Plummet Summit, that water ride?" Evan asked his lover.

"Yeah sure, baby boy. Punk I will meet up with you later." Randy stated. Sheamus fearing the cranky mood Phil was in decided to hang out with the happy hungry couple.

"Yeah I'm feelin a burger myself fella. Think I will hang with you guys." Sheamus stated. Evan smiled and took Sheamus by the hand and began puling him away from Punk. "You know Punk you can come to." Evan asked.

"Nah...I want to hit up the game arcade room maybe ride the bumper cars." Punk just wanted time alone, he hated that he missed his chance to be with the man who catered his imagination.

"Suit yourself man. See ya later." Randy stated. "Yeah sure no problem. I will just meet you guys back the hotel." Phil stated and with that he walked away to go in search if that man with the faux hawk...

"Are we going to ride rides or not!" Chris barked. Alex was looking right past him. Alex rolled his eyes as he continued to look for that man with the tattoos,a man he knew he knew just not from where.

"Damn it dude, you are being a fucking pooper shiter." Chris whimpered and started to walk away.

"Hey where in the hell are you going?" Alex asked watching his friend walk away from him. "Going to find Joe! At least him and Jeff know how to have fun!" Chris called back leaving his friend to stand alone in the middle of the amusement park beside the Rum Runner, a big pirate ship that swings back and forth high up in the air.

Alex just through his hands up in the air and began walking toward the Wild Thing and Dr. Dean's Rocket Machine a ride that took their riders high up in the air, in a shot when they least expected.

In the corner of his eye stood the yellow curvy monster of a coaster. "Are you still here? Damn where are you? I have to find you. Punk...Holy shit thats who you are." Alex muttered out loud...

Punk stopped by the Dippen Dotz' ice cream stand picking up some ice cream pellets. Tingles pricked the back of his neck as he felt eyes on his back.

"There you are Punk" the faux hawked whispered as his heat skipped a beat. Punk blew off the feeling and began to walk off.

"Please don't go! Please don't go!" Alex cried as he trotted to the tattooed man with the Hawaiian shirt. His heart pulled toward the multi collard shirted man.

Punk stopped thinking he heard someone. He turned and smiled when the faux hawked man ran up to him.

"Hi my..name is..Alex. Umm interesting change of shirt." Alex blurted out, he was done wasting time. Punk smiled and took a bite of his ice cream. "The names Phil Brooks people call me Punk. About the shirt its long nasty story"

"Yeah I know who you are." Alex said, he couldn't imagine what the nasty story was.

"Fuck man Alex? Shelly? Damn long time no see. I thought..." Phil slapped himself on the forehead. Alex chuckled as he watched Phil go through his shocked stated of recognition.

"Look it's alright Punk. I didn't notice it was you until I saw the back of you. I would know your ass in those jeans from anywhere." Alex blushed as he said it, he wanted Punk to stay interested.

Punk stared into Shelley's eyes. He wanted to live there. "Come to the hotel with me?" Punk asked. Alex gulped and nodded his head, he would do anything to hold the other man in his arms from here on out. "Can we ride The Gauntlet first? I love that ride." Alex asked.

Punk smiled, "As long as you don't throw up on me." Alex shook his head trying not to laugh. Now he knew why the change of shirt. "Let's go, I promise to keep the three cheeseburgers I just ate inside." Alex stated.

Punk just laughed and they walked off to ride the yellow coaster three more times. They both smiled as they held hands walking away from the coaster. Both men loved that roller coaster...

They made small talk as they left the park and drove to Punk's hotel room. "Is this too soon?" Phil asked the man with his spiky blonde. Not that he really cared he wanted the man real bad. He had to adjust his jeans to accommodate the growing bulge as they made their way into the hotel suite.

"Are you kidding me? I feel like I have waited a damn life time to find you." Alex spoke as honestly as he could. Punk smiled and took Alex by his hand leading him into the bedroom.

"Um Punk there is something about me you need to know before this can go any further." Alex said.

"What have you turned into a serial killer or something?" Punk joked, Punk frowned seeing the wicked look on Alex's face. "Not that bad, I just like it hard and fast, on the right side of p-pain." Alex said and then held his breath for what ever Punk might say next.

Instead of running off all weirded out Punk grabbed Shelley by the base of the front of his neck, kissing him deeply. Alex parted his lips and allowed Punk access to his mouth when it became too hard to breathe.

Bulges grew in the jeans of both men. No more time was wasted as clothes were torn off and now Punk and Alex stood naked, their cocks kissing.

Punk wasting no time and pushed a naked Alex onto the bed roughly. "Is this the way you like it?" Punk asked, Alex bit his bottom lip and nodded his head.

"Fuck yeah! Fuck me! already!" Alex begged he couldn't wait to feel the burn of Punk ripping his ass.

Punk climb between Alex's legs. He spit on his hand using little saliva as lube.

"You get off on pain?" Punk asked, he wanted to make sure and when Alex nodded head a scream was heard as raw hard cock was rammed into a unstretched out pucker. Punk had to take a deep breath from his own pain of letting Alex adjust to him.

"Oh GodDamn it just fuck me harder, just rip me!" Alex demanded. Punk couldn't believe his ears. He felt he had waited a lifetime for someone to love sex hard and raw like he did.

"Umm fuck! yes! Going to fuck you raw bitch!" Punk warned as he changed the angle and hit that tiny bundle of nerves. A cock grew instantly hard.

Alex went to take his rock hard cock in his hand only to have it slapped away. "HEY!" he yelled. "Don't you hey me! Thats my cock now and only I get to touch it! Now HANDS OFF!" Punk snapped. He slapped Alex on the ass four times for punishment.

Alex gulped at the pain, "Y-Yess Sir." a little while later and several thrust deeper Alex needed to cum real bad. "Damn it!" Alex exclaimed.

Punk just laughed finding the mans outburst eventful. He did however get concerned by the blood that was coming from Alex. Punk vowed to take care of the man for life.

"I have to CUM man!" Alex cried out. "Well why didn't you say so?" Punk chuckled. He grasped the mans cock and began jacking it off in time with his thrusts.

Several deep and hard thrusts later and both men came together. Thirty minutes later and they were still trying to catch their breath and come back down from their sexual buzz.

"Damn baby, our role playing was fun, but that Hawaiian shirt was just going a bit _TOO_ far." Alex giggled and Punk punched him on the arm as they lay naked holding the other.

"That wasn't role-playing silly, That is how we really met. We found love on a Roller Coaster...and yes on that yellow coaster." Phil stated as he kissed his husband of five years with all he had...

Both men lost in love on their fifth anniversary...

~V~

**Please Review...**

Sorry again that it took so long to write...**XxMiickieXx**


End file.
